


Ostagar

by aureliu_s



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureliu_s/pseuds/aureliu_s
Summary: The newest warden recruit feels some strain after her Joining. Alistair is determined to show that joining the Grey Wardens isn't all that bad.





	Ostagar

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Elyse is my female Cousland Warden so yeah :3

“How’s your headache?”  
She looked up quickly at his voice, hunched close to the fire roaring near Duncan’s tent. With a light chuckle, he sat on the ground beside her and offered a shabby iron cup. “Drink up. It’ll help the pounding in your ears.” She looked at the cup inquisitively.  
“What it is?”  
“Water.”  
He could’ve sworn her cheeks flushed before she brought the cup to her lips and drank. After a moment, she set it down on the thin dirt in front of her.  
“Very restorative,” she gave Alistair a weak smile that he returned heartily. Her eyes flickered back to the fire and she fell silent again. With the events of the day, he couldn’t bring himself to blame her. Her family killed, two more innocents dropping dead in front of her less than an hour ago.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked gently, scooting the tiniest bit closer. She toyed aimlessly with the frayed ends of the thin blanket draped over her shoulders.  
“I’m good, thank you, Alistair.” She offered up another smile for him. He liked the way she said his name, the way it slid gracefully off her lips. He liked her voice in general. It was smooth, soft but firm. If it weren’t for the Blight, he’d listen to her talk to him all day. “Daveth and Jory were good men. I wish they could’ve survived as far as I have.”  
Ah. So she did want to talk about it; the chance to do so just hadn’t presented itself yet. He was glad she was comfortable enough to share her feelings with him, even if they had known each other for only the better part of a day.  
“They would’ve made fine Grey Wardens, if the Joining weren’t so...decisive.” She nodded her agreement with his words and pulled the blanket tighter around her torso. He remembered diving to catch her or at least break her fall once she had drank from the chalice. She was amazingly light and thin, but he guessed that it was not only necessary but also a side affect of being a rogue of her skill.  
He hardly felt her head rest on his shoulder, but once he noticed all he could feel was his cheeks flaring up, heat growing in his neck.  
“Lady Cousland,” He stammered, remembering Duncan’s harsh words about user her proper title.  
“Elyse.” She murmured back, eyes closing against the heat of the fire.  
He didn’t have the words to reply.


End file.
